1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to housing manufacturing, particularly to a device housing with a glass panel and a method for manufacturing the housing.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are in widespread use and incorporate plastic housings. However, electronic elements of the portable electronic devices received in such housings may be easily damaged if the devices are dropped.
Many portable electronic devices include a plastic housing and display parts made of glass. However, because the density and specific gravity of the display parts is so much greater than plastic, the plastic housing may deform over time, particular around the glass parts, which may degrade the connection between the glass and the plastic.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.